


rinharuweek DAY 7 - Take your Marks: Ready, set, go! (Sports AU - ice skating)

by yakutatazuaho



Series: yakutatazuaho's rinharuweek entries (nov2014) [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ice Skating, M/M, sports AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakutatazuaho/pseuds/yakutatazuaho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Rin are ice skaters and one day they’re left alone on the skating rink where they’re training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rinharuweek DAY 7 - Take your Marks: Ready, set, go! (Sports AU - ice skating)

Rin clicked his tongue when Gou told him she needs to leave practice early because she was meeting someone. She never said anything, but he knew that that someone was one of his childhood friends, he knew that she always met him on Wednesdays although she insisted she was meeting a girl friend but he also knew they weren't dating, at least yet. He wasn't sure what to think about it, because he knew the guy was a great guy, gentlemanly and attentive and that she probably would never meet someone as good as him and as ok for himself too.

Rin was a figure skater who skated both individually and in pairs, though only with his younger sister; he's aware that Gou would like to try ice dancing, with someone else, but he's not in the competitive world.

As he was watching her slide away the skating rink with a frown, he saw Haru with the corner of his eye turn around and he was sure he saw some strange sort of giggling.

"Hey, Haru, what's so funny?" he asked

"I'm not laughing", came the answer that was convincing enough as Haru was displaying his usual neutral face.

"Whatever", Rin switched immediately from his irritation to a smirk. "You're staying late again?"

"I'll want to skate again if I go back now."

"So...what do you say about a little race?"  
Haru watched him confused, seeming to be waiting for a continuation.

"You know, who's the fastest."

"No."

"Come on, why not? It's just a little playing!"

"We don't even do speed skating."

"What, are you really that slow?" asked Rin in an attempt to keep pushing, though he knew provoking someone in this way is the most overused and unsuccessful methods. He was surprised to see Haru actually look a bit annoyed and he held in a smile.

"Show me you're not a turtle then!" added Rin, though frankly the only thing he wanted was to fool around with Haruka a bit on the ice. They are friends, but Haru has never talked much so he feels they're not interacting enough; and actually, he'd want to interact with him on a more personal level everyday.

They were the only ones left on the ice skating rink after Gou left. So the red head didn't wait for an answer as he said: "We'll skate to the other side. Okay? ready...set.." - he saw Haruka get in position - "go!"

The both of them sprinted at the signal and unexpectedly, the shorter boy was as fast as Rin. It's true that he was too busy to stare at him, still unfazed and nonchalant that he was about to fall behind, but Haru was actually really good at this; provided, they weren't anywhere near the fastness of speed skaters and were holding back a bit, worried for injuries, but Rin was having fun wathing Haru's unexpressive face make a frown as he was concentrating on reaching the wall ahead.

All of a sudden, Haru tripped, or more like stumbled a bit on what seemed to be a button that fell off someone's clothes and was lying on the ice, and he slightly ran into Rin, pushing him a bit. Rin turned around somehow, grabbed Haru and they both started spinning clumsily, grabbing to each other's clothes or whatever they got hold of first, trying to find their balance together.

When they finally stopped and just stood there staring at each other, realizing what had happened, Rin started laughing and Haru gave out a small puff. They were still holding hands and Rin had his other hand on Haruka's waist while Haruka had his clenching Rin's shirt.

Rin had always been watching Haru. He loved seeing him move with more grace and sweetness than any of the girls, even the ones from dancing, and even Gou, and he was mesmerized by his skating. Or more like, there's something in Haruka's skating that makes Rin hot; the way he moves his body, undulating and cutting from a sweet spin to a powerful jump, and more accurately, it sometimes aroused Rin. If he could get bothered from this kind of thing, he couldn't imagine what would happen if he got to grope a bit, ahem. Or maybe he was just strange.

Rin gently touched lower on the shorter boy's waist with both hands and lead him in a slow spin, not taking his eyes off him. He knew it was a bit questionable but he got the urge to try and see if he can go farther. Haru unexpectedly didn't protest, not even his eyes showed any sign of discomfort; and even more unexpected was the fact that Haru continued Gou's part from the programme she and Rin were currently practicing, crossed his elbow with his and continuing the spin.

The red head was surprised but somehow really happy about it, and he thought about how Haru always seems to be disinterested but it seems he was watching them quite a bit. He got some confidence from this and grabbed Haruka's hand, pulling him in some tango moves; he pushed the black haired boy down and held him up above the ice, then pulled him back up and flexed one of his legs while the other was stretched as he was skating backwards, and tugged Haru closer making him sit on his flexed leg. What he didn't take into account was that he was skating with Haru now, and feeling his crotch on his leg was a bit too much stimulation.

Rin didn't expect that he'd really do it, but Haru jumped on Rin, stretching his legs on the sides of the taller skater's body. He then quickly pushed on Rin's shoulders while Rin propped him up grabbing under his arms and started spinning. Afterwards, he used this momentum to hold him up in a horizontal line with the ice grabbing on his waist while Haruka flexed one of his legs and hugged Rin's back leaning over his shoulder for support.

Rin's heart started skipping thinking that Haru put enough trust in him to perform some pair lifts with him, even when they probably looked funny doing this between two guys.

After the last twist where they pressed their upper bodies close and stretched their legs in opposite directions, the ending pose was supposed to be them staring at each other, with Gou's hand on Rin's cheek. The two boys did the pose, but Haruka was basically sinking his fingers in Rin's cheeks - both of them - while Rin ended up touching Haru a bit too low under the small of his back, almost groping his behind.  
At this ending moment, they froze in place and stared into each other's eyes while panting tiredly, and with no hint or notice, Haru gave Rin a small kiss on the lips. Rin was bewildered by this turn of events and while he was spacing out big time, Haru slipped out of his hold and began gliding away with his back to Rin, though he could see his ears a bit red.

"Haru, what was that just now?" Rin asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Nothing", Haru answered faking a pout and turning his head away.

"You can't get away with that, you know! I felt it clearly, it couldn't be nothing!" the red head continued while he was circling Haru as he was skating ahead. The black haired boy followed him with his eyes and was looking at him when he added "Give me another one!" Rin playfully puckered his lips and put his arms behind him. Haru stopped and Rin stopped as well, taking his position in front of him, leaning a bit with his back straight and closing his eyes.

Rin didn't see when Haru showed a smile but heard when he said "It can't be helped". He almost opened his eyes but managed to keep them close, hoping that it'll help Haru not to shy away, and he felt his lips on his own again.  
Immediately though Haruka started sliding on the ice again and Rin followed after, grabbing his hand and asking: "Hey, are we finally going out?"  
Haru only answered by letting go of his hand and switching to a lover's hold, so Rin felt a wave of electricity go though his body at this cute action, and he leaned to his right and kissed Haru's cheek.


End file.
